Passing Days
by King Stan the Man
Summary: I wanted to create the white picket fence/family happy ending for Emily and Alison. But it won't be easy for these two, their relationship will be tested. A must read for Emison shippers who want a satisfying ending for their OTP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Passing Days**

**Chapter 1: **

A regular Tuesday. One single 24 hour day that comes after Monday and before Wednesday. A day that no one pays attention to within the 7 day week because it's just a _Tuesday_. It may not seem important or relevant because a Tuesday is within the work week, and its a day that just adds in more days of working onto the calendar. But it is so much more than that.

Think about those seemingly small decisions you make in that Tuesday morning; should you eat the apple or banana for breakfast? You pick the apple because it's faster to eat and peeling the banana will make you an extra 5 seconds late. But if you would have picked the banana, your apple wouldn't have dropped from your hand and rolled under the school bus. If you would have picked the banana, you wouldn't have to go into the school's cafeteria and buy something else to eat for breakfast. And if you had picked the banana, you would have never paid attention to that pretty blonde girl who cut in front of you in line. You dare not to say anything because you catch a quick look into her blue eyes and your breath is suddenly taken away. Had you not picked the banana, you would have never fallen in love with her at first sight. See, all it takes is one day to completely shift your entire future. And at the time, the small events that happen within those 24 hours will seem like nothing. But the thing about each passing day is that it is a continuous cycle, and we are all trapped into small moments that lead up to every event, no matter how tiny or irrelevant it may seem. Then eventually those small irrelevant events begin to add up, little by little, and they start to form your present. And when you finally look back, you see how big these events ended up being; they make you the person you are today.

Emily was lost in her thoughts as she was looking at her fiancee; how she got to this point, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that the little irrelevant events she went through ended up leading her to being here. All that she went through in high school with the girls, was the most influential part of this, and that she had to owe her thanks too. But with a bittersweet undertone. Those four years were hard, of course it was. Dealing with A wasn't easy, all the lies and deaths, the manipulation and drama, it took a toll on everyone. But it hurt Emily the most. She was _in love_; in love with the beautiful girl who was the catalyst to all her heartbreak and torture. She's still in love.

Emily started silently praising her fiancee's features while the girl chatted away, not paying attention to anything that she was saying. She slowly moved her eyes from the girl's cute button nose, down to her plump pink lips, and down to her chest, stopping right under her collar bone just to sneak a quick look at the starting curve of her breasts. Emily always admired how the young girl's smile made any room light up, and how she would capture everyone's attention. Her soft blonde hair was always was perfectly made into loose curls and her light blue eyes are a heart breaker; she was a total dime. How she got so lucky to marry this girl was still a mystery to the brunette.

_Snap._

"Huh…what?" Emily was instantly dragged out of her daze with a spaced out look on her face.

"I asked you what you wanted to eat for dinner tonight" she pulled away her hand from Emily's face after she snapped her fingers just a second ago. "Were you just checking me out?" Alison gave a small giggle, she loved catching Emily staring at her. Though she always liked to poke fun at it, the blonde always felt beautiful under Emily's gaze when she looked at her like that, it made her feel like she was the most important person to Emily. She was.

"Was it that obvious?" Emily let out a small blush. "I thought I was getting better at being discreet."

"No honey, you're still as obvious as you were when we were 13." Alison let out a playful smile. "Come on, let's make homemade spaghetti and cuddle up on the couch afterwards. We can watch some Netflix too." She took Emily's hand and led her into the kitchen. Emily knew better than to protest against the blonde once she made up her mind, but she never did mind letting her be the dominate one in the relationship.

It had been six years since the girls graduated from Rosewood High. After the case was closed when finding A and rescuing Ali, all of them were already very successful in their careers. It was something that they were highly respected for because of their young ages.

Aria ended up going to UC Berkeley and majoring in English while minoring in fine arts. She wrote a book about the girls' high school experience, tap rooting into all the raw emotions they went through and portraying it on text. Of course she changed the names and added some extra flare to it, but it became a best seller in the fiction/mystery/drama department. On and off Aria would also draw and paint, occasionally showcasing her gallery in small venues around California. She's currently living the bo-ho chic life.

Hannah got accepted into FIDM, one of the best schools for fashion and design. Her designs for clothes were so exceptional that it caught the eye of Tory Burch, one of the most famous designers in women's fashion. She offered her a paid internship back in New York, to which she excitedly accepted, and two years later started to launch her own clothing brand which will be showcased for next month's fashion week. Hannah now proudly owns a fancy apartment on 5th Ave, and living the life any designer could dream of.

Spencer of course ended up going to Harvard; UPenn was just too overrated. She went through the rigorous hours of law school but pulled through and eventually graduated in honor roll and was her graduating class' Valid Victorian. No surprise there. After graduation, Spencer made an impressive reputation for herself as the most clever, analytical, and cutting edge lawyer there was on the market; she has never lost a case. Though she is cut throat in the court room, Toby is always there to bring out her soft side. The two own a big house in Long Island, close enough so that her and Hannah can always spend quality time together, plus New York is the place where everyone sues everyone, so the location was a perfect fit for the highly respected lawyer.

After a romantic filled trip to Paris right after graduation, Emily and Alison were constantly together. Alison never went to college, she started her own business while everyone else started freshman year. She already knew how to network with people well, she still had that manipulating charm intact, and ended making a connection with a billionaire who became rich off the energy market. He took her under his wing and mentored her in business, then helped her launch her own business that dealt with wealthy clients in the merchant service market. She became a millionaire by age 22. Alison always assured Emily that she will be able to provide for the both of them, and was the one who encouraged the brunette to go to Danby for swimming and majoring in the non-profit organization. She was hesitant at first, non-profit meant non-profit so it wasn't a real paying job, but she was passionate about helping other people. Seeing Ali's success early on in Emily's college career allowed her to follow her dreams that eventually led her to start multiple organizations; her favorite organization that she help create is helping the youth be comfortable with their sexuality; something that she relates too. With the help of her fiancee's networking skills, Emily recently partnered with many celebrities in their own organizations as well, to help create a bigger impact. The couple recently got engaged and moved into a big luxurious house in Malibu CA, where business is thriving for Ali and the networking for celebrity organizations is plentiful for Emily because they were so close LA. An added bonus for their new location was that they got to see Aria every once in a while; which was always needed since they both live in the same state.

Life was perfect for everyone. Getting out of Rosewood was the first thing off of the girls' checklist after graduation, and they were living their dreams. Now that the old chapters of high school and college were closed, it was time to open and start writing the new chapters of their young adult lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Passing Days**

**Chapter 2:**

Emily was loosely holding Ali's left hand, lightly rubbing her thumb over the sliver band. It was simple, yet so elegant, with a 24k diamond in the center. It looked so classy on the blonde's small delicate hand, and Emily loved the fact that the ring was proof that Ali was all hers. She loved the feeling when people asked Ali who the lucky person was to be with such a beauty whenever they had a glimpse of the ring; and even more so when the blonde would only just smile and look right at Emily whenever they asked.

"What are you thinking about babe?" Ali asked. The two were currently cuddled on their big sofa with a blanked wrapped around their bodies. The movie they had just watched on Netflix was already over, and the credits on the screen started playing.

"Just…thinking…" Emily replied. She was still in thought about how surreal this feeling was. It was just a simple stay-in home movie night, but to Emily, this was a dream come true.

"About what?" Ali questioned. She noticed that Emily was spacing out a lot lately since the recent move; what was going on in that girls head was a mystery to the blonde.

"That…all of this just feels so surreal." Emily stopped playing with the engagement band to look at her fiancée softly in the eyes. "I never thought that I would get to marry the girl of my dreams and have a big house with her, along with steady careers that we love. It's like a happy ending in a fairy tale."

Alison smiled at her future wife and kissed her softly. Emily always made her heart flutter, and every day when she thought she couldn't love the swimmer even more, Emily always proved her wrong. "You were always big on happy endings, Em. That's why I love you."

Emily looked into her lover's eyes and remembered the time when Ali said that exact line after they had kissed in the library in high school. The brunette was so insecure back then and was chasing after someone who would constantly break her heart. If only Emily could go back in time to talk to her high school self and re-assure her that things will turn out okay, and that her future is so bright and filled with love that it would practically blind her. Ali smiled at the brunette as if she knew what Emily was already thinking.

"Come on." Ali got up from the couch and took Emily's hand. "I want all of you to myself tonight."

Emily would not dare protest, not that she was complaining. She led the brunette upstairs into their master bedroom, wanting to have a night full of passion with the women whom she loves the most. Emily was wrapped around that girl's small finger, just like she always had been in high school, expect this time it was _bad. Real bad._

* * *

Alison felt something warming up her bare back and began to stir. She slowly started to open her eyes and realized it was the morning sun wanting to wake her up through the bedroom windows. The girl saw that she was tangled in with tan legs and cuddled up to a soft feminine back; and as usual her arms were securely around Emily's lower waist. Ali took the time to take in her surroundings; she loved moments like these, the morning afters were her favorite. The white sheets around them were a mess; an indicator of how amazing their night was together. She lovingly looked over her fiancée's state of sleep, the sight of Emily sleeping was so adorable to the blonde. Every time they made love she would always take a moment to look at her lover and admire her. Ali took her hand and carefully moved some of the black strands away from the swimmers face and tucked it behind her ear so she could clearly see her features. Emily was too beautiful, the blonde often felt like she never deserved someone as loving and kind as the girl who was soundlessly sleeping next to her. Alison thought back to the first time they made love together; Emily was so nervous and shy back then, but Ali thought that it was so cute because it meant that the swimmer actually cared about making their first time perfect. At the time, the brunette always felt like she had to compete with the boys Ali used to be involved with, she wanted to prove that not only can she emotionally be there for the blonde, but sexually as well. Alison assured her that it didn't matter how well it was, as long as they were together and were showering each other with their love, the rest of it would fall into place. After their first time, however, Ali was sure her lover beat out the competition. Tenfold.

The sun was making its way to touch the corners of their bedroom, which was a sign it was time to get up. Ali gently kissed the girl's bare shoulder and slowly slid out of bed, careful not to wake the swimmer. She found Emily's old baggy swim t-shirt from high school on the floor and slid it over her head. Alison looked around their bedroom; it was a complete mess. Their clothes were scattered all over the floor, which were the same clothes that were previously discarded from their bodies after last night's activity. Oh well, there was no point in cleaning it now, they were probably going to add more to the ongoing pile of clothes again tonight anyways. The shirt that the girl put on was what Emily wore last night; Ali lifted the collar of the shirt to her nose and it smelled like her fiancée. She loved the smell of her lover, a light touch of sweet strawberry mixed with the smell of fresh laundry and perfume; it gave the blonde a sense of familiarity and reminded her of home.

Ali made her way downstairs to their kitchen to make coffee; today was an exceptionally beautiful morning. The sun beamed through the tall french doors that were facing the beach into the living room, making big sunlight squares on the imported hardwood floor. Having a big luxurious house on the beach of Malibu had its many perks; the view was especially one of them, and it was worth every penny. Their beach house mansion was praised over and over again in many real estate magazines and luxury articles online. It was well worth over 20 million by now. After all the renovations and added features, like the infinity pool which Emily was very excited to get, and the interior design that Ali proudly did herself, was very much worth the investment.

The blonde was then distracted from her thoughts about maybe adding more to their already extravagant house when a certain raven haired beauty came walking down the stairs wearing only Ali's silk work shirt and a red thong. The shirt wasn't buttoned at all, and the sides of the shirt would slip on and off Emily's breasts as she descended from the steps; the blonde immediately wanted to drag her back into the bedroom.

"Hi honey." Emily was still trying to wake up, rubbing her right eye as she made her way into the kitchen. She loved the smell of coffee, and started to make herself and her fiancée a cup, completely oblivious to the effect she was having on the blonde. "I love it when you make coffee, did you sleep okay last night?"

"Yeah…I always do, you completely drained me last night" Ali tried to look into her eyes as she spoke, but it was hard not to stare at her fiancée's amazing body and the lack of clothing she was wearing didn't help at all.

Emily laughed, "I think I recall you being very aggressive. You were the one who kept going I just enjoyed the ride." The brunette loved how dominant Ali was in bed, and how good she was at pleasing her. If people thought Alison was good at controlling people, you should see her controlling and dominating it in the bedroom. The sex just kept getting better and better.

The girl gave Emily a classic Alison DiLaurentis smile, the kind of smile that showed pure confidence and the victory of winning. One that was also used to show a sign of victorious oppression over the people she used to torture, but when Ali used it with Emily it was one of satisfaction in constantly being praised of how good of a lover she was to the swimmer.

The blonde sexily made her way over to her fiancee, "Oh I'll show you aggressive baby" Alison grabbed the brunette's shoulders and spun her around, trapping the girl against the kitchen counter causing her to lean over the cool marble top. She groped Emily breast from behind which elicited a small gasp from the brunette and started to make her way down to the sexy red thong. It was then the blonde realized red scratch marks on her tanned back. She immediately stopped her hands. "Baby did I hurt you last night? Your back is bleeding" Ali was terrified at the thought of ever hurting her lover, now that she thought about it, she was getting a lot more aggressive in bed maybe it was time to tone it down.

"What? Oh that…it's no big deal, I'm used to it." Emily said it so nonchalantly it almost convinced the blonde. Almost.

"Babe, if I'm hurting you in bed, you need to tell me" Ali would not put up with any of this calmness the brunette was adding to the situation, to her it was very serious. "I think we should tone down the sex."

Emily quickly turned around to face her fiancée with wide eyes "What? NO! I told you I was fine, it doesn't hurt at all. It's just a couple scratches" The thought of not making love to her partner less than usual did not sit well with the swimmer, she loved the feelings of being intimate with her dream girl. It made everything about their relationship feel real because sometimes her life felt too good to be true, and she needed a constant reminder that she wasn't dreaming. "You'll just have to get used to grabbing the sheets instead of my back"

Alison pouted her lips and scrunched them up to her nose, which was her way of showing that she was unconvinced. She didn't mean to hurt her, she was just a really passionate lover, and the blonde was so in love with the brunette that she showed it through her love making; she now realized her passion got a little out of hand.

She sighed "Come on, let's go clean your back" Ali took her hand and led them upstairs to the bathroom to get some Neosporin and band aids. She would not put up with any more arguing from the brunette. The thought of Emily in pain did not sit well with the blonde and the fact that she was the cause of that physical pain made her feel like she was being a selfish lover; like someone who only looks after their own personal needs. Emily obviously saw it differently, but that didn't stop Ali from feeling regretful for not being careful, and even though some might view her scratches as good pain, to Alison, any pain to her Emily was no good pain at all. She silently promised herself to never hurt her fiancée like that ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Passing Days**

**Chapter 4:**

"You know, most people would brag about these kinds of scratches. It's an indicator of good sex you know" Emily said playfully. She could tell Ali was concerned about the marks she left on the swimmers back, why it was such a big deal to the blonde didn't make sense to her at all.

Alison was currently putting on the last bandages on her fiancée's back, lightly kissing each covered scratch she guilty made from last night. Emily closed her eyes for a second and moaned very softly, enjoying the showering love her blonde lover was giving her. For some reason Alison didn't want to reveal the real reason why she was so worried, maybe it was the old Ali coming back and wanting to put up the walls that sheltered her emotions. She didn't want the brunette to think she was being too over protective, or too overbearing. It was just natural instinct to be protective of the ones of whom she loved the most, and Emily was at the top of her list. She was supposed to be the strong one, the one who never let the little things bother her, and she wanted to be the stable rock in Emily's life.

Alison gently spun her around from leaning against the sink and buttoned up her blouse Emily was wearing. She caressed the brunette's cheek with her thumb and then kissed her lightly on the lips. Wanting to change the subject she asked "So are you excited that the girls are coming over this weekend for your birthday?"

Emily knew her fiancée all too well, she knew she was avoiding the topic because she was too afraid to tell her the real reason for her concern. She mentally noted that they would discuss this later, anything that ate the blonde up inside she deserved to know. That way she could help her get through it instead of holding it inside. The couple already made too much progress for Ali to return back to her old self; her old lying, manipulating, and sealed up true feelings self. Emily never wanted to deal with that ever again. But the exciting anticipation of having Hanna, Spencer, and Aria come to their new home made her forget about the problem at hand.

"Yeah I am, I feel like we haven't seen them in so long. I'm so excited to let loose and finally have a girl's night out. But I'm also feeling kinda old though. 23 is like close to the middle aged years of your twenties. Before you know it I'll be ugly and fat" Emily laughed. March 1st was approaching fast, who knew that by the time she was 23 that she would be set to marry the girl of her dreams, be a multi-millionaire, and live on one of the most luxurious beaches in the world. Again, she couldn't believe her life was real.

"Don't say that. You're gorgeous, now let's get ready for today. If I recall, I think there was a certain white dress that you wanted to try on that just came in from Paris the other day" Alison gave her lover a mischievous look, as if she was indicating that the brunette should catch on to what she was saying.

"What white dress?" Emily was confused, she never tried looking for wedding dresses with Alison before. She doesn't even remember a single moment when she mentioned what kind of dress she wanted. Then suddenly it clicked, her lover said Paris, and the only time she remembered looking for a dress was when they went to their first trip to France together. She was alone though, waiting out for Ali to buy croissants at a local bakery, and she was idolizing a beautiful handmade wedding dress that was displayed in the window of a classy boutique next door. But how did she know she was looking at it? "H-how did you know?"

"Don't think I didn't notice you completely in awe of that dress at the boutique. I saw your face after we started to walk away, I already knew what you were thinking" Alison smiled at her, she already knew by the time she was 18 that she was going to marry this girl. So before they left after their trip, she bought the dress in cash, and secretly shipped it back to the states. It was a luxury brand only available to the locals, so it cost a pretty penny, but to see Emily in that dress was worth it. Obviously it would needed to be tailored after 5 years, Emily has grown more into a woman since they were teenagers and Ali thought ahead and got it fit to her lover's body last week. She memorized her measurements, chest size was definitely something she could never forget, so she could surprise her before her birthday.

Emily just stood in awe of her fiancée, how anyone could ever think her baby used to be a cold hearted bitch was so deranged. She was the sweetest most sensitive person she knew, and she was all hers. She smiled lovingly at the blonde "You're amazing, you know that?"

Alison smiled back in response "I know, and you're going to say that again after were done in the shower together." The blonde knew she had to tame her aggressive side from now on, but that didn't mean she still wasn't horny all the time. I mean, have you seen her fiancée?

* * *

_**Later that day.**_

Emily stood in front of the large mirrors that gave her views of every angle that she could see herself in. The dress was the definition of elegance and beauty. It made out of a light white material that made the dress look weightless and graceful, and was layered over with very intricate but simple lace pattern. It added a classic look to the entire ensemble, and it hug every inch of the swimmers body perfectly down to her toned butt. Then the dress elegantly began to widen at the bottom and eventually dragged out a tail of lace and white shimmer at her feet. However the back of the dress was to die for, it was completely exposed, and only bordered the sides of Emily's back with the continuance of lace up to her barley covered shoulders. Her chest was accentuated with a heart shape front, and her amazing hips were certainly not ignored.

Alison just stood there watching completely swooned with emotion of how beautiful her bride to be was. But to say she just merely looked beautiful was an extreme understatement, she looked like a complete goddess.

Emily looked at her fiancée through the refection in the mirror and saw the state of Ali's face. She had her hands put together, pressed up against her lips and under her nose as if she couldn't believe on what she was seeing. Her eyes glistened with water and she fought very hard not to cry.

"Baby, are you crying?" Emily turned around to face her fiancée and cupped her hands around Ali's to try and comfort her.

Ali blinked which caused the water in her eyes to fall, she gave her cover away. "No...yes. It's just that you are honestly so beautiful it makes me go weak. And the fact that I get to marry you and break all the other girl's hearts just gets me all mushy squash."

"Babe…" Emily was at a loss for words yet again, her lover always got the butterflies in her stomach moving, and her initial reaction was to blush. She wiped away the single that made its way down the blonde's cheek with her thumb, then kissed her sweetly on the lips.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Their romantic moment was interrupted by a loud text message alert. Emily picked up her phone that was lying in one of the expensive couches to see it was a message from Hanna.

OMG I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU GUYS, BETTER HANG ON TO YOUR WIFEY CAUSE WE'RE ABOUT TO GET CRAZY ON YOUR BIRTHDAY! DON'T FORGET TO PICK ME UP AT THE AIRPORT AT NOON! LOVE YAA xoxox –Hanna

"Hanna seems excited about this weekend, she typed out that whole text message in caps" Emily chuckled, she loved her best friend, no matter how crazy she got sometimes. The brunette then glanced back up to her lover and saw that her face had completely changed from emotional to calm and collected. Ali always had a natural act of switching her moods on and off.

"Yeah, I'm excited to see her. Now go get dressed. We have dinner plans with your mom for your birthday and I don't want to be in this store all damn day." If anyone were watching their interaction, they would have noticed that Ali's tone was very dictatorial, but Emily knew it was just a defense mechanism. She hated showing any signs of weakness especially in public, she could barely open up to Emily when it was just them in private, so she had to make it up somehow by lashing out her bitchy side.

But Emily was an expert at handling her lover, "Okay baby, just give me a minute sec alright?" she said cutely, then kissed the blonde on the cheek. Alison immediately felt guilty for snapping at her like that. She still had a lot of growing up to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Passing Days**

**Chapter 4****:**

"When are you two getting married? I want grandchildren and I'm not getting any younger!" Emily's mom was currently nagging the couple about their long time engagement, yet again. She was getting impatient that the two have been engaged since freshman year of college and had already started planning the wedding years ago.

Ali and Emily were sitting next to each other across from Pam Fields waiting for their food to arrive at a local fancy restaurant in the north end of LA. They were seated outside on the restaurant's patio, it was too beautiful of a day to sit inside and Mrs. Fields insisted that they enjoy the sunny weather. Ali currently had her arm wrapped around the brunette; leaning most of her arms the weight on top of her chair. She had grown uncharacteristically quiet which didn't go unnoticed by her lover, Ali still felt guilty about snapping at her earlier inside the dress shop in the city. The car ride over was very quiet to say the least.

"Soon mom, Ali and I just have a lot of stuff to do around the house, it's been kind of hectic lately" Emily replied. It's not that the two didn't want to get married right away, it's just they were so busy into their careers and the recent move to the new house took up most of their time. They were already deeply in love, so the wait on the wedding wasn't something that needed to be rushed, the couple wanted to make it perfect and if that meant pushing it off for a year or two in order to make time, then so be it.

"But what about children? You know, the biological clock is ticking" Emily's mom turned her attention to Alison, waiting to hear her response to the conversation.

"Hey don't look at me, Emily's the one who's going to carry all of them" Ali replied, "My only role is to take care of her" The engaged couple had talked numerous times about how many kids they wanted, what their names might be, and whose going to be the one carrying them. It was Emily's idea to carry them all, she wanted the experience of carrying a child and wanted to be the birth mother of all of Ali's kids. The blonde never protested, she would give her lover whatever she wanted, and if that decision made her happy then Ali wouldn't oblige.

Emily looked at her fiancée and smiled, remembering all their conversations of starting a family and how sweet it will be. She turned to her mother "Don't worry mom, we will cross that bridge as soon as we get there."

The two then discussed about the couple's plan for the future, while Ali listen intently only spacing out a couple of times. Pam went on and on about eating healthy during a pregnancy and lectured her daughter about some articles that she read online about natural birth and all that. The dinner was ended with Pam wishing Emily a happy birthday and giving her a delicate gold bracelet as a present. She thanked her and they all said their goodbyes before the couple walked over to the valet to get their car. The valet boy handed Ali the keys to her new recent purchase of a white Mercedes-Benz G class SUV. A lot of people were jealous of her newest edition to her car collection, but the main reason why she bought it was to have a family oriented car ready for when Emily wanted to have kids. She was thinking ahead, and would never settle for a normal soccer mom mini van. She was still Alison DiLaurentis; which meant she will always roll in high class style.

Though the car ride was silent yet again, Ali still wanted to be close to her lover, so she took Emily's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Emily softly smiled, knowing that even when the blonde was mad at her self, she never stopped showering her with all her love.

* * *

_**Later that night.**_

"That bracelet your mom gave you is really cute" Alison was currently laying in their king sized bed all ready to have some cuddle time with her fiancée. But first she had something to apologize for from earlier in the day.

"Thanks babe. I've really been missing my mom lately, it's great that she gets to travel frequently ever since we've retired her, but I wish she permanently lived here with my dad." Emily's tone became somber and tried distracting herself by running her fingers over the bracelet. When Ali became wealthy, one of the first things the couple did was retire Emily's mom. She was free to travel back and forth between Malibu and Texas, where her dad was stationed, but she didn't permanently live in California. She had wanted to stay with her husband until he could take his leave from being in the military, which wasn't going to be for quite some time.

"Don't worry, it's only a matter of time till they can move here with us. Waiting is just the hard part, but it will be worth it in the end." Ali got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist from behind and kissed her neck. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of her neck and whispered, "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier today. I didn't mean too, I-I just hate getting all emotional and…"

Emily turned around and kissed her lover lightly on the lips, stopping the blonde in mid-sentence. The brunette held her face between her hands and caressed her cheeks with her thumbs "Baby it's okay, you don't need to keep putting yourself down every time you make a mistake. Don't think I never notice you silently kicking yourself for every wrong you do, just talk to me okay? All you need to do is talk to me so I can help you" Even after being together for 6 years, Ali still had walls built up to cover her emotions, but Emily was an expert at tearing every single one of them down.

"I know baby, I just get all mushy and I don't know what to do with myself. I'm sorry, and I'm working on being more honest" Alison smiled and her lover and looked deeply into her eyes. She was so in love with her.

"I know you are, and I am proud of what you have accomplished so far. We'll keep working on it, but for now all I want to do is cuddle in our bed and fall asleep" Emily took her hand and led them into bed. Out of habit, Ali immediately became the big spoon and pulled in her fiancée close.

"I love you" Ali whispered into the brunette's ear.

"I love you too"


	5. Chapter 5

**Passing Days**

**Chapter 5:**

"Baby, where are we going?" Emily was currently blindfolded sitting in the Mercedes SUV, and couldn't sit still from the excitement of what her fiancée had in store for her. She absolutely loved surprises, especially ones from her lover, and kept fidgeting with Ali's fingers as they were holding hands to try and calm her excited nerves.

Alison chuckled "Sit still! And I already told you, it's a surprise." She glanced at the brunette and caught her trying to take a peek out of her blind fold, "Hey no peeking!" She swatted her hand away from her face.

Emily laughed "Ouch that hurt!" She then took Ali's hand to her mouth and playfully bit her thumb.

"AH! Baby stop it, now if you don't behave yourself I am going to turn this car around!" Emily immediately stopped her fidgeting and obeyed her lover. She knew to never challenge the blonde, and as much as Ali was a sweetheart to her, she always got her way and wouldn't hesitate to prove who the dominant one is in the relationship; _again_. "Okay babe, you win."

"Good girl." Alison gave her a quick peck on the cheek and continued to focus back on the road. Playing around with Emily caused her to swerve a little around on the street and received a few honks from some angry drivers. It was quite amusing to the blonde how easily distracted she became when her fiancée had all of her attention.

Ali had a special surprise for the eve of Emily's birthday; after their intense love making from earlier in the morning and the breakfast-in-bed fiasco, which consisted of getting wiped cream all over their bed sheets and private body places, Ali wanted to continue her planned day of adventure for her almost 23 year old lover. She recently had been noticing the brunette acting more motherly. Every so often when the couple would go into a grocery store she would find Emily in the baby section looking at cribs or running her hands over soft baby blankets. Just last week Ali even found open tabs on the computer of articles pertaining to newly expecting mothers. Adding in the numerous talks they've had about having a family, Ali picked up the obvious hints of Emily's desire to become a mother. Even though they couldn't have a family right this instance, the blonde had the perfect idea for a gift in order to cure the baby fever the brunette was experiencing.

"Okay babe, we're here." Ali parked the car in front and got out of the driver's seat. She walked over to Emily's side and opened the door, "Now do you promise to behave?"

"Yes I promise." Ali smiled and took the blindfold off her lover. When Emily focused her vision on what was in front of her, it took her a minute to process what she was looking at, "What…why are we at…OH MY GOSH NO WAY!"

Ali took them to the local animal shelter to adopt a puppy of Emily's choosing. She figured that if the brunette had someone to baby, maybe she could hold out from not being a mother for a little while longer. Ali was about to find out that she was right.

The blonde took Emily's hand and helped her out of the car "Happy Birthday baby" she kissed her on the cheek and was satisfied with the happy response she got for her planned out surprise present. "Now come on, let's go pick out our new son or daughter!"

Emily was so excited to pick out a puppy that she was barely paying attention to the animal shelter keeper who was currently guiding them along the kettles to introduce them to every breed that was available. She kept stopping behind every once in a while to say hi to the German Shepherds, pet the Golden Retrievers, and talk to the newly born Huskies. It was all too much for the brunette, she was in heaven and wanted to stay at the shelter forever.

"So which one do ya want babe?" Ali was lovingly watching Emily play with some of the new born puppies that were mixed into one cage. She found it very cute how Emily was babying each puppy that came up to her and showered her with attention, it showed her true compassion and love for animals, and the blonde thought it was a major turn on. Apparently the animal keeper thought so too, because he was staring at Emily as if he wanted to jump her bones right there and then. Alison immediately felt her territorial side come out, no one got to look at her woman like that and get away with it.

"I can't choose…AH! Hey watch it there buddy…don't worry I haven't forgotten about you either…aww you are so cute…" Emily was getting a lot of attention from the pups, she was a natural animal lover and they could already sense that. She then noticed one puppy in the corner laying down facing away from her, it was smaller than the rest and probably one of the more recent newborns. Curious to why the little one was not enthusiastic to see her, she pointed to the lone pup, "What kind of puppy is that?"

The animal keeper then snapped out of whatever dirty fantasy he had playing out in his mind to respond to her question, "What? O-oh, that's uhhh that's a…Shiba Inu puppy. Poor guy lost his mother 2 weeks ago and all his brothers and sisters died from a birth disease. He's the only one left of his family."

Emily got up from where she was sitting and moved her way over to the puppy. She gently pet the top of his head with her fingers and whispered, "Aww baby, it's okay. I don't have any brothers or sisters either." The puppy let out a small whimper and Emily looked up at Alison with a somber face. She knew that face all too well, it was an expression of guilt and need to help someone, it was the face that she used whenever they passed by a homeless person standing on the sidewalk. Ali already knew what she was thinking, and she didn't even have to wait for an answer "We'll take him."

The animal keeper picked up the pup and helped the couple fill out the rest of the paper work to adopt their new son. After a long talk about how to take care of the puppy and what vet to visit, Alison was finishing up the last document to finally take the little guy home. Emily was currently off to the side in her own little world, standing up and cradling the puppy as if he was a baby. Alison took this as her chance to put the animal keeper in his place, "She's hot huh?"

"What? Oh her? Yeah sure." He was caught off guard with such a bold question. To be honest, the keeper thought they were both gorgeous and would sleep with any of them in a heartbeat. But being an animal lover himself, he had his eyes set on the brunette.

The old Alison DiLaurentis was about to come out, "You want to fuck her?" The animal keeper was too stunned to say anything, but the look on his face already gave her an answer "Yeah I bet, that look that's plastered all over your ugly face says it all, I saw you looking at her earlier" Alison leaned in closer so he was the only one to hear her whisper "But guess who gets to take her home? And gets to strip all her clothes off and fuck her from behind?" Alison gave him her winning smile "I bet you want to feel her soft pussy lips around your cock huh?" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and gave him a frightening look "News flash, my dick is bigger than yours, and judging by that small twig that's poking its way out of your shorts tells me you've never even slept with a woman of that caliber"

She was right, the guy had only slept with a woman once, and only lasted about two minutes. He was one of the most unattractive guys out there, and he knew it. "Don't ever look at my wife again. DO. YOU. UNDER. STAND? Now if you excuse me, I'm going to fuck her brains out in the backseat of my Mercedes." She let go of his shirt and forcefully slammed him back down into the chair. "Thanks for helping us Jimmy." She smiled with a condescending tone. Alison DiLaurentis wins again.

"It's John" He whispered, too afraid to even speak up.

She grabbed her fiancée's hand and forcefully dragged her out of the building, "Come on baby, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Passing Days**

**Chapter 6:**

"What was that all about back at the animal shelter?" Emily may have been oblivious to Ali's encounter with the animal keeper, but she knew when her fiancée always became jealous. She had a sixth sense about it.

"What do you mean? We were just talking." Alison wanted to completely evade this conversation, she didn't want another fight with her lover about her jealousy issues, yet again. She's very territorial when it came to Emily; but no one could really blame her, her future wife is gorgeous and everyone had their eyes laid out for the brunette. What belongs to Alison DiLaurentis is hers, and only hers; and she will never hesitate to make sure the world knows this.

"I saw that look you gave him, I know what you were trying to do." Emily was referring to the daggering eyes Ali always gave to people when she caught anyone staring at her fiancée in a lustful way. She became accustom to this look because Alison used it often when she felt threaten by someone else's presence. The brunette honestly found Alison's protective side cute, but sometimes it could be over bearing, and she had to constantly remind the blonde that she was hers and only hers. "Why do you always have to prove something to people? I'm already yours, you don't always have to shove it in other people's faces."

Ali groaned, "It's not that I'm trying to prove anything, I just fucking hate it when people look at you that way. It's disrespectful, it's like they don't even see that fat ring I put on your finger; they don't have any goddamn eyes." Ali pulled the car into their garage, and started to unload all the supplies they bought from PetCo earlier for their new puppy. She was trying to distract herself away from the conversation by busying herself with the bags.

Emily sighed, there was no use in arguing when the blonde was on her high horse. She helped unload the supplies and settled their puppy into the newly bought dog bed as the little animal was already asleep. Once everything they bought was settled inside, Emily sighed again and leaned up against the kitchen counter gazing at the floor, in thought. Why did her fiancée always have to be so upfront with people? It was like as if she wanted to pick fights and prove how much more power she had over them. It was really taking a toll on her emotions, and after all these years of knowing the blonde, it was still frustrating to overcome.

Ali came into the kitchen and grabbed the brunette's arm; aggressively dragging her upstairs into their bed room. Emily knew what was coming next. Whenever her fiancée felt that her territory was violated, she felt the need to always prove who the real owner was. And in Emily's case, this was her. She was her territory, and Alison was going to be very aggressive tonight. This was the one flaw Emily hated about her lover, she always had this intense urge to fuck Emily hard in a non-loving way when she got jealous. It was her way of proving to the world that Emily was hers. She would sometimes get physically hurt in bed because Alison would be too aggressive, which sometimes even caused her to bleed a little bit. But she dare not protest against her lover; it was her way of getting her rage out, so tonight she would muffle her screams and wipe her tears quickly until Alison was finished.

* * *

_**The morning after.**_

Emily awoke the next morning with tear dried eyes; she was still naked and sore from last night. She looked around the bedroom and saw Alison looking at her reflection in the bathroom across from the bed. The blonde just came out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around her waist.

"Get dressed, we need to pick up Hannah at noon." She said with a cold tone. The blonde did not even look at her lover, instead she kept a cool stare at her mirror reflection.

Ali was disgusted at herself. She didn't mean to hurt Emily again, she was just so enrage after what happened yesterday that she needed a way to let it out. She needed to _prove_ again that she was the brunette's lover and that she belonged to her. She was weak and she knew it.

Emily didn't say anything, she obediently obeyed her fiancée and made her way into the shower. Once Alison went outside of the bathroom to change, Emily wept silent tears as the hot water streamed down her face.

* * *

"You know I never mean to hurt you." Alison was driving the Mercedes down to the airport with Emily starring outside the window in the passenger seat. They didn't say a word to each other since this morning, and the brunette treaded carefully when her blonde lover got this way.

"I know." Was all she replied with. She kept her gaze to the car window, not wanting to anger the blonde any more than she was after yesterday's event. Emily loved Alison, there was no doubt about that; but in those rare occasions when she abused her in bed, she grew very exhausted to keep up with her mood swings. Emily would never dare to call it actual abuse, she knew her lover well, and knew it was another crazy defense mechanism that the blonde used. How long she would drag out that excuse to pardon her mood swings was going to be tested heavily once they officially became married. And this scared Emily to death.

"I love you." The blonde knew there was nothing really she could say to make it better. So she told her fiancée the truth.

"I know you do." Emily looked at her lover and let out a weak smile. In all honesty, she didn't really care all that much anymore, she was just excited to see her friends tonight and celebrate her birthday. She was going to have fun, and would deal with her lover later.

* * *

"AHHHH OH MY GOD! EMMMMSSS!" Hannah finally boarded off the plane and rand towards Emily giving her a huge bear hug. She was so excited to see her best friends, it had been months since they all have hung out, and Hannah took some time off from her demanding fashion lifestyle to be with them. This weekend getaway was well needed.

"I'm so happy you're here, I've missed you so much." Emily laughed at the enthusiasm of the short haired blonde. She was smothering her will kisses on her cheeks and lots of giggles as they made their way to the baggage claim. "You have to tell me all about last week's fashion show with Chanel, I saw you in paparazzi shots with Rihanna! You're like basically a celeb now!"

"Yeah yeah, we can talk about that some other time. I want to hear all about the new house you guys bought, I hear you've been treating our little button like a queen lately Ali. I've also heard all about you're new purchase of a fancy white Mercedes." Hannah chuckled, she was more interested in the couple's new purchases that she hasn't seen yet and was dying to see this fancy house she saw in the luxury magazines. The fashion designer may make a pretty penny, but nothing compared to how much Alison made.

"You'll see it in a sec Han, wait till the valet boy brings it up." Ali smiled at her friend, then walked over to the valet man and handed him her keys while to two behind her were in conversation.

"So what's it feel like to be 23?" Hannah asked.

"The same as 22, nothing feels different." Emily replied. She then got suddenly somber for a second as she watched Ali talk to the valet guy.

"Okay what's wrong? One minute you're excited to see me and now you just got a look as if a puppy was shot. Did you guys have a fight or something?" Hannah may not have been book smart, but she knew her best friend well enough when something was wrong.

"Nothing!" Emily was quick to reply.

"Don't lie." Hannah gave her the stare down, waiting for an honest reply. The brunette knew better than to lie to her best friend, "She…uh…did it again last night…" Emily grew quiet.

"Again? Really? Jesus Em, you really got to say something to her about this or else I will. You need to take control of your relationship sometimes." The short haired blonde knew all about Ali's bipolar mood swings, she often heard it over the phone when Emily would call her at 3 am in New York. She had a right to be mad at Alison when she treated her friend so badly sometimes, but she knew better than to butt into their relationship. It was clear that Emily was forever tied down to Ali, she loved her too much to do anything about it.

"Please don't say anything, ill handle it myself. I just…I just need to figure it out on my own" Emily pleaded, "Don't worry about me, let's just have fun this weekend okay?"

"Whatever you say Em."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I put chapters 2 and 3 together just because chapter 2 seemed too short. So if you're confused as to why it still says chapter 7, it's because I've compacted them together and slightly edited previous chapters. But don't worry, this is still a brand new chapter and is well worth the wait!**

**Passing Days**

**Chapter 7:**

"Oh my god you guys, your house is gorgeous!" Spencer exclaimed. This was her first time seeing the new purchase and Hanna was also still amazed by how beautiful the property was after oogling it hours before Spencer arrived. This Saturday has been a whirlwind for the couple; having to pick up Hanna this morning and catching up on all the latest gossip that was currently happening in their lives was exhausting enough, and the smaller blonde could really talk. Then having Spencer arrive a few hours later to add to the on-going catch up conversation made the morning overbearing. For Alison, the weekend had barely started and she was already stressing out about the surprises she had for her fiancée's birthday bash hoping that all the plans would work out perfectly; but despite the stress it was totally worth seeing the smile on the girls face when she was happy.

"Thanks Spence, you know I have a thing for French doors" Alison pointed to the living room that had an amazing view of the beach. "I see that" Spencer let out a chuckle, she knew that the blonde would have it no other way; the girl was obsessed with anything that was associated with France or Paris.

"Okay, now that were all here," Emily cut in "I wanted to introduce you to the newest member of our family." Emily went into the den where she had placed their new puppy temporarily. Spencer and Hanna immediately looked at each other with shock. They didn't think the couple would start having a family so soon, and they for sure thought Ali would have forbid any kids before they got married. Hanna began to think of the worst and thought Emily was going to show them an ultrasound picture. Thankfully enough though, the two were about to be proven wrong.

"I'd like you to meet our new son" Emily came out carrying the Shiba Inu puppy in her arms like a small baby. She smiled at her friends as if the animal was really her and Ali's newborn; she was proud of her choice and it didn't matter to her that he was just a pet. In Emily's mind, this was her child for now.

Spencer and Hanna's facial expression turned from worry to relief then to pure excitement in a matter of seconds, "AWW OH MY GOSH EM HE'S SO CUTE!" Hanna immediately went up to the pair and started petting the puppy showering him with love like any new Aunt should.

"Ali got him for me yesterday, best birthday present ever." Emily smiled lovingly at her blonde "Love you babe."

Alison smiled back in response "Wow you sure do know how to spoil your girl don't ya?" Spencer teased. "Of course," She replied "Plus you know she's been having that baby fever lately. I hoped this would cure it" Ali whispered.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was filled with more stories about their daily lives and relaxing in the hot tub outside on the deck, and since it was still early March the weather was a little chilly. It had been a while since the girls had seen each other and they all had a lot to catch up on. But there was one person missing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Hanna yelled, she jumped out of the hot tub and ran for the door. When she opened it she let out an excited shriek "ARIA! Finally you show up!" She hugged her friend, not caring she was still wet from the water and Aria not minding either since she had also missed her friend.

Aria laughed out of happiness "Sorry! I was caught up in traffic coming from LA, there was a huge accident on the way here."

The other girls also ran up to hug the petite brunette and were very much excited to see her. "I see you guys have started without me!" Aria teased.

"Oh well come join us then" Spencer then proceeded to pick the girl up and drag her to the hot tub while trying to mock throw her in the water and was laughing hysterically while doing it.

"AH! SPENCER YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! EEK!" Aria, well aware that she was in her day time clothes, started to retaliate back by trying to overpower the taller brunette but of course ultimately failed. "I mean it!"

Spencer finally let her go and laughed; finding this as the perfect opportunity to seize while the girl had her guard down, Aria pushed her into the cold infinity pool next to the tub. Spencer shrieked out of surprise and made a huge splash, "HAHA pay backs a bitch!" Aria yelled.

"You better get in this water immediately or I'll really throw you in!" Spencer started to come out the water while Aria ran quickly to the bedroom to change into her bikini knowing full well the tall brunette was serious.

"You guys haven't changed one bit" Emily smiled, she loved her friends and was grateful that after all these years of their friendship they all remained the same with each other. It was something that Emily truly cherished.

* * *

Alison had planned the night out perfectly for Emily's birthday bash; the girls knew exactly what the plan was but the blonde wanted to let the whole thing to be a surprise for her fiancée. Granted she knew that they were going out somewhere nice because Ali had bought her a brand new outfit with shoes and everything as a _third_ birthday present. She left the present that was wrapped perfectly on her bed while everyone was getting ready for tonight's events. She was surprised, _again_, lavishing her lover with kisses and loving how her princess charming was treating her like a princess. And of course the dress was Versace and her heels were Louis Vuitton, only the best for her princess Ali thought.

The first stop was at the new trendy restaurant in Santa Monica where all of Emily's friends, co-workers, and family members would be waiting for her to arrive. She had booked the entire place out to make room for their party, however she didn't account for the paparazzi that showed up forgetting that most of Emily's co-workers/ friends were celebrities.

"Uh Babe, why are there photographers here?" Emily asked, she was confused to why there was such a fuss at the entrance of the restaurant. The only time she had to deal with paparazzi was when she was hanging out with her celebrity friends.

"Because they know how gorgeous you look tonight and want to take tons of pictures of you" Alison smiled at her while slowly pulling over the white Mercedes up to the entrance. This made Emily blush.

"Ew stop. Your cuteness is sickening" Hanna interjected from the back seat, "Thank god they already provided security to escort us." Once the girls got out of the car, they were immediately surrounded by the escorts while being bombarded by fast speed flashes and loud photographers.

"Is it true you and Miley had fling?"

"Who are these girls with you Emily?"

"What happened between you and Drake?"

"Looking good Em!"

"Why was Justin kicked out of your last club promotion?"

The girls hastily made their way inside the building, then finally settled down once the atmosphere changed to a much calmer state. The girls were shocked to say the least about the amount of press that showed up. Sure they saw pictures of their best friend circle around in the tabloids but she was never really a headliner because she wasn't a real celebrity herself. And Emily played it off as if hanging around her celebrity friends wasn't a big deal, the thought never occurred to them that she could be an associated celebrity. But it was still exciting to have a small taste in fame to say the least.

The host was ready to take them back to where everyone was waiting while Emily contemplated what was happening in her head. There shouldn't be any paparazzi waiting for her to arrive because she wasn't with anyone, and it usually isn't that many of them unless they were all put together in a room like a charity auction or a…

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled and interrupted her thoughts as soon as she walked in. The brunette gave a shocked expression and was suddenly thrown in a state of astonishment. She put her hand over her mouth in disbelief, "Oh my god" she whispered.

"Happy official Birthday baby" Alison kissed the temple of the brunette's head while giving her hand a firm squeeze as they were interlocking fingers. Loving the reaction she was looking for, the blonde smiled proudly to herself. Alison DiLaurentis you are one smooth mother fucker she thought to herself.


End file.
